Cosmetics contain a lot of nutrients beneficial to human skin growth, and these nutrients are also substances which a variety of microorganisms enjoy. The presence of a large number of microorganisms results in cosmetic deterioration and generates toxins harmful to human body. Therefore, in order to improve the shelf life of cosmetics, preservatives are often added in cosmetic formulations. Traditional preservatives such as formaldehyde and formaldehyde releaser, Bronopol, organic halogens and paraben esters themselves may generate carcinogenic and allergenic substances in use, and should be avoided in cosmetic formulations. In recent years, looking for broad-spectrum, mild and effective preservative formulations is the goal of most cosmetics companies, and the synergistic effect of compounded cosmetic preservatives is the research direction of most cosmetics companies.
On the other hand, with the improvement of consumers' cognition, the concepts of “natural ingredients” and “zero additive” in cosmetics have drawn more and more attention. People began to look for natural raw materials with a preservative effect for compounding, and the addition of preservative raw materials restricted in the current hygienic standard for cosmetics is avoided, so that compounded products often have a greatly reduced preservative effect, and due to the complexity of the ingredients added, their solubility and preservative effectiveness are greatly challenged.